1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluoroalkyl silyl ketene acetal, that is useful as the intermediate for the synthesis of physiologically active substances having a fluoroalkyl substituent, and a process for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A group of compounds having a CF.sub.3 substituent have been noticed for their physiological activities. A possible method of synthesis of such CF.sub.3 containing compounds is to form various carbon-carbon bonds to a synthetic block having a CF.sub.3 substituent. However, there are only very few disclosures of such method, for example, .alpha.-trifluoromethyl malonic acid ester publicated at the 8th Fluorine Chemistry Discussion in Japan(1982).